Duo loves me?
by MinakoChan1
Summary: 2x1 - "Duo loves me" Heero mutters to himself, re-reading the letter he held in his hand.


Duo Loves Me?

"Duo loves me? Me, of all people?" Heero Yuy kept reapeating to himself, still holding the very note in his hand that Duo had written and confessed all his feelings for him in. Heero never had any idea that Duo liked him,well, possibly a vague one, but never expected _this_. Heero looked down at the note to read it again (although he had done this a million times already)

Heero-

I don't know how to say this, but I have feelings for you.  
I'm not talking like buddy buddy feelings, but I really  
_love_ you Heero. Did you hear me? The God of  
Death just said he LOVED someone. I'm not too sure  
how you are going to take this note. I hope you're not  
angry with me, but I had to tell you, it was eating me alive.  
Please meet me at the Tokyo Tower at five P.M., whether  
you love me back or not.

-Duo

Heero sighed and looked at the clock. "Shimata! It's 4:55 already!" Heero yelled at himself as he scrambled out the door in the pouring rain and started running towards Tokyo Tower.

ooooooo

Duo was sitting at the edge of the tower getting absolutely soaked awaiting Heero's arrival. 'What if he doesn't come?' Duo asked himself as he started chewing at his finger nails due to nervousness. Duo checked his watch..."It's 4:59...I'm sure he'll be here..." 

Heero was still running, trying to get there as fast as he could. He still had at least another ten minutes, despite his best efforts. "I sure as hell hope he waits for me," Heero mumbled through his pants, knowing how insane Duo got when revealing something important.

Duo got up, "What is taking him so long?" It was already 5:03 and Duo was getting impatient. (What else can you expect from Shinigami?) He started pacing back and forth and humming a little tune. The braided boy sighed, "I guess he's not coming..." Tears began to form in his eyes, he would NOT cry, he would NOT! Despite this, tears formed and he didn't even bother to wipe them away, noone would be able to tell through the rain anyway. He stood and turned to leave when he heard the ever so familiar voice calling him back, "DUO! Wait!" the voice pleaded. The hazlenut haired man turned around, could it be? Did Heero actually come? Duo eyes widened in shock as he saw Heero jogging up, very much out of breath.

"Sorry -pant- I'm -pant- late."

Duo looked at Heero anxiously. "D-did you get the note?"

"Hai," Heero stated softly, noticing the quietness of Duo (which Heero thought was rather odd).

"So, uh, I didn't think you would come," Duo mumbled stupidly, attempting to fill the quiet spaces in the air.

Heero looked a little shocked but then the face vanished as he extended his hand and and lifted Duo's face to meet his.

"Duo, do you really love me?"

"Yes, Heero, I really do." Duo stated, fighting off the urge to jump into the other's arms. Heero gave a little half smile, "Wanna go back to my place? You're soaked."

"Uh, sure."

They both walked back silently to Heero's place trying to think of something to talk about. Heero walked up the stairs, followed by Duo. He un-locked the door and letting the other step in first. Duo looked around, the place wasn't too bad, it had a little kitchen with a fridge, a bedroom off to the right with a bed in it and a desk with Heero's laptop on it, it also had a bathroom that was to the far left of the room.

Heero walked into his bedroom and got Duo some warm, dry clothes he could wear. Duo thanked him and walked into he bathroom to change. The cobalt-eyed boy walked into his own room to change and was out in a matter of five seconds still waiting on his friend. This stirred an emotion inside the other.

'He isn't just a friend anymore, is he Yuy?'

'You still haven't told him how you feel,' called another voice.

Heero argued with himself for five minutes until he got impatient and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Duo, are you alright?"

"I cant get this freakin' shirt off! It's too wet!" came Duo's muffled voice

"Want me to help you?" Heero asked hiding the joy in his voice.

"Could you?" Duo asked almost too hopefully. Heero opened the door and saw Duo's shirt half way over his head and almost let out a chuckle. He tugged on the shirt, it didn't budge.

"I guess it shrunk," Heero murmered, tugging harder this time taking it off, falling to the floor with his efforts.

"Hn." was his response to the pain, although he had managed to yank the shirt from over the braided boys head.

He got up, "Need any help with the pants?"

"I think I can manage," Duo smile, winking at Heero as he shut the door. He rung Duo's shirt out and hung it outside on the railing under the roof to dry, seeing as the rain had now ceased.

Duo walked out of the bathroom not too many minutes later and did a little pose for Heero. Heero gave him another half grin. Duo put his head down, "Thanks for the clothes Hee-Chan, but I need to know, do you love me or not?" Heero stood up and walked over to Duo, taking in a deep breath before,

"Yes, I do love you back."

Duo looked up, tears of joy streaming down his face as he pounced on Heero knocking him over.

"REALLY, you mean it?" Duo asked. Heero nooded, but couldn't say anything as he suddenly felt a pair of lips other than his own. 

---Owari---

By: MinakoChan

Hope ya likes! Sometimes we just need short and sappy, ne?


End file.
